


Songbird's Melody

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Xayah and Rakan have been together and traveling for a long time, but what happens when Xayah meets a man cloaked in shadows who decides to spare her life and save her? Who is this man? And just what does he want with Xayah?





	1. Chapter 1

She always loved songbirds. The beautiful tunes that they sang as if they had no care in the world. They were lucky. Free to do as they pleased, flying high above the clouds and soaring through the air. It was something she envied ever since she was a young child. She had always wanted to fly, but alas…having one wing made it impossible. So, she had learned to suck it up and face the fact that she was bound to Runeterra's soil. A hand slowly running through her hair drew her attention as a voice as thick and smooth as honey spoke, “What are you thinking of, _miella_?”

 

“Hm? Oh nothing...just daydreaming,” she replied as she turned her head upwards to eye the man behind her.

 

“Daydreaming you say?” he mused, and she smiled at him.

 

“Yes, _mieli_ ,” she said.

 

“You're so cute when you space out,” he said leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

 

She shyed away as she protested, “Rakan please!”

 

“What?” he said with a grin. “It's true.”

 

Her ear twitched as she took a deep breath and leaned back against him. “You're so…”

 

“Handsome?” he suggested.

 

“Yes,” she sighed. “And ridiculous.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist. “And yet you still love me.” She rolled her eyes. “Xayah...I wish we could stay like this forever. Just the two of us...together.”

 

Xayah frowned and reluctantly got up, pulling away from him as she stood. “You and I both know we can't do that, Rakan…” she said as her wing tucked itself over her arm. “...Not yet at least. Not while they're still out their hurting our kind...not while they’re missing…”

 

Rakan stood up and slid his arm beneath her wing and pulled her against him as he held her. His golden wing folded itself protectively around her. “I know that, _miella_. I just...want to settle down at some point.”

 

“And we will settle down...I promise,” she said looking up at him. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course,” he replied with a smile before leaning down and kissing her forehead. “You know that I love you.”

 

“Yes, you say it every day…” she said with an eye roll.

 

“Well I will keep saying it. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Rakan.”

 

\---

 

The sound of crickets was the only noise as Xayah crept around outside the compound. This was it. They'd finally found one of the many places where the Order of Shadows was keeping some of their own. They'd caught wind of several Vastaya's being kept here for various reasons, but Xayah knew the only two that could come to mind. Experimentation and their feathers. It was no secret that the Vastaya's feathers were worth several hundred thousand gold. Depending on the color it was millions. Her’s alone cost hundreds of thousands.

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she willed those memories away. She was here to help those of her kind who were suffering, not to dwell on the past. She quietly scaled the stone wall and jumped down. She pressed herself to the large stone building and waited till she heard commotion and yelling from the entrance. It seemed that Rakan had started the distraction. She hoped he’d be alright. She peered around and spotted an open entrance a bit further down. She quickly ran to it, ears perked as she listened for pursuers.

 

She quickly slipped inside and started running down the halls, her mind wandering to her lover and wondering if he would be able to hold his own. She just needed to find the Vastaya and release them. Then they’d just have to run before they were home free. She skidded to a stop before a staircase and drew some feather daggers to her hand as she began her descent. She kept alert, listening intently as she came to an opening at the bottom of the stairs. She blinked and stepped out, seeing a large dimly lit room. There were several bird cages and inside were her kind, bloody, beaten, dirty, and mistreated.

 

She ran to the nearest cage, looking inside to see a weak looking female vastayan. She had deep blue feathers that faded to a pale gray. She lifted her head to look at her, eyes widening as she recognized on of her own. “Don’t worry,” said Xayah. “I’m getting you all out of here.”

 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

 

“Don’t thank me yet-” Xayah slashed open the lock with a feather and opened the door. “We still have to escape here.”

 

\---

 

Getting the Vastaya free was easy. Escaping was something else entirely. Xayah found it easy to get to the entrance with the Vastaya following her, but she wasn’t prepared to see Rakan struggling with fighting all the guards. Her eyes flashed and she spoke to the Vastaya behind her, “Go!”

 

They rushed forward, and Xayah ran forward, throwing her feather daggers into the lower backs of two guards who were advancing on Rakan. They shouted as she leapt into the air, digging her claws into their shoulders as she boosted herself off of them and beside her lover. “Are you okay, babe?” she asked.

 

“Now that you’re here I am,” he said with a grin, wincing slightly as she stood fully.

 

She noted the wounds on his chest and his wing was ruffled with a few feathers missing. She cursed to herself before speaking, “Go make sure they get away. I’ll distract them.”

 

“But Xayah-”

 

“Rakan please, we don’t have time for this,” she said pulling some more feather daggers out as she noted the advancing guards. “Go, I will meet up with you soon.”

 

He studied her face before nodding. “Okay...if you aren’t back by the time we fully escape, I’m coming to look for you.”

 

She smiled. “I got this,” she said.

 

“I know you do. I will see you soon, _miella_ ,” he said before running after his fellow Vastaya, shouting for them to keep going as he shoved a pursuing guard aside. Xayah sent a silent prayer for them all to be safe before she threw herself into the fight.

 

\---

 

Xayah breathed heavily as she ran through the forest, wincing at the sharp pain that jolted up and through her body. She was exhausted and wounded. She’d fought long enough to stall, but she’d been stabbed twice on her lower right side, and she was bleeding badly. She could feel her energy seeping away, and her vision blurred before she had to come to a stop even though her instincts were screaming to keep running.

 

She attempted to keep going, but she stumbled and tripped, falling to her hands and knees and crying out from the sharp pain that shot up through her body. She took shaky breaths, vision blurring before it finally focused again. She blinked before realizing a pair of shoes stood in front of her. Her eyes slowly moved upwards and as they did, she felt her chest tighten and her heart pounding as she saw an unfamiliar man stood before her. Her ears went back, eyes widening in fear and nails digging into the ground. She was like a cornered cat with nowhere to run as the man leaned in, eyeing her with gleaming eyes.

 

“Well what do we have here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I am glad you're enjoying my first League of Legends story so far! I hope you continue to read this, and I will have more LoL stories coming out soon including one about my OC.
> 
> Also, shoutout to my friend who wrote some parts of Kayn for me for this chapter and overlooked the story so far :D! Well, enjoy~!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emi

**_“Well what do we have here?”_ **

 

Xayah didn’t reply, simply staring up at the man. He was taller than her, practically towering over her currently as he leaned down to inspect her. He had black hair that was styled oddly. His bangs hanging down to surround his face, one of them streaked a blue color. The rest of his hair was either spiked back and upward, or it was pulled back in the long braid that he wore it in.

 

He was pale, one eye being a blue-gray color and the other glowing crimson. His face was somewhat narrow, and he wore a eye piece around his glowing eye. His mouth was pulled back in a mocking smile, teeth seemingly bared at her. He was shirtless as well, what looked like armour was attached to his left shoulder and was built upon all the way down to his hand which held a large, daunting scythe that had a massive eye which seemed to be staring down at her. 

 

Xayah tried to back away, sensing a terrible darkness that seemed to surround this man, but she was stopped at the sharp pain from her stab wounds. His eyes moved to look at her wing which was tucked over her side, keeping her weakness from his sight. He straightened up, eyes locking onto her feathers and the blood that was slowly staining them. “What a waste,” he said, his voice laced with annoyance and disappointment. “An exorbitant amount of money stands to be gained from a subhuman of your caliber and yet here you quiver before me, bruised and helpless like a petty vulture… who pursues you? Speak Vastayan! Perhaps I’ll deign not to end you here and now if you do.”

 

Xayah glared up at him, contemplating her choices. Tell him the truth and perhaps live, or go down swinging. “I'm not helpless,” she hissed at him, her hand reaching for her feathers.

 

Seeming to move before the wind had time to move with it the broad scythe head nearly wrapped around her wrist. “We’ll have none of your animalistic tricks, ANSWER M-” Cutting himself off, the man paused before snapping his attention to the scythe almost as if it were speaking to him.

 

She noticed his pause, her feathers ruffled from how close the scythe was to cutting her hand off. She watched him warily, noticing he seemed to be talking under his breath as he stared at it. She nervously cleared her throat. “What?” she said.    
  
Taking a moment before becoming fully attentive, the man’s brow furrowed as he realized she was still there. “I see, even with ears that large you can’t hear its malignant whispers, well I refuse to be ordered around like a dog.  _ Rhaast _ , I am your master, and you will serve  _ me _ ! To hell with-”

 

Her ears pricked upward suddenly as her eyes went wide. “Sorry to interrupt, but I don’t have time for this. I need to go-” She forced herself to her feet, wincing in pain and tried to dart past him, stumbling as she ran. However, the man had other plans as his arm shot out, clothes lining her and knocking her flat on her back, winding her in the process.

 

She wheezed as he slammed the scythe into the ground next to her head and firmly planted his foot on her chest to keep her down. He leaned down, his face inches away from her's, eyes seeming to stare deep into her soul. “You insolent fool, did I say I was finished with you?”

 

However, he didn't get to berate her further as the sound of movement in the trees caught his attention, and his head snapped towards the bushes she had emerged from. Out came several guards, looking tired and agitated. They stopped upon seeing him. “S-Sir you caught the Vastaya!” they exclaimed, and he narrowed his eyes.

 

“Are you the fools who were chasing this vastaya?” he asked. “And might you also be the ones who damaged something of such valuable profit?” One of them started to speak, but he was quick to move, drawing the scythe up and pointing it at the small group of guards. His gaze was cold as he watched them. “Answer me.”

 

“I-yes-” started the guard, but he didn’t get anything else out as he froze. Xayah’s eyes widened as she could only watch from where she lay. The man had used the scythe, slashing open his stomach and the man looked down at his fatal wound before falling to the forest floor. Xayah could see him becoming lifeless, eyes glazing over and his last breath of air leaving his body. She felt sick at the smell of iron and seeing his guts spilling out with a pool of blood. 

 

He was unphased though. The man stood up straighter, letting the now bloodied head of the scythe come to a rest at his side before looking to the rest of the guards. “Who’s next?” he asked them as they stared in horror at their fellow guard who now lay dead. They looked back to the man with the scythe with shock and now fear in their eyes. Time seemed to slow as the guard in front made the first move, beginning to turn, but in the blink of an eye, the man was on him, beheading him and not waiting for the others to move as he swiftly cut them down. He laughed at the small group of dying and already dead men, speaking to himself, “What cowards...no matter, I have more important business to attend to.”

 

The raven haired man turned back towards Xayah, an almost thoughtful look in his eyes as he approached her. He stopped mere feet from her, staring down at her before using the scythe and carefully moving her wing to reveal her wounds. He ‘tsked’ and grimaced at her wounds before looking back at her with disappointment. “You would’ve made such a profitable vastaya with that plumage of yours, but those fools had to ruin it. Such a shame,” he sighed as he stepped away and slung the scythe over his shoulder. “You’ll more than likely be dead within a few hours, and you’ll only be dead weight by then...you’re of no use to me.” 

 

He turned away, beginning to head off, and Xayah felt that large eye of the scythe glaring down at her. She knew this man was bad news with how the guards reacted to him. She could feel the darkness radiating off of him, but she’d be damned to sit there and die without trying to survive. “Please…” she said softly. “Don’t go.”

 

He paused and chuckled. “Why shouldn’t I?” he asked as he turned to look at her. “A subhuman such as yourself deserves to suffer. All you are useful for is the coin that comes from your feathers. Other than that, you’re not worth the dirt I stand on, vastaya.” Her ears went back at his comments, and her heart dropped. He seemed amused at this as his eyes gleamed. “What? Are you upset that I refuse to give you help?” Suddenly he was at her side and leaning down to stare in her eyes.

 

**_“Or do you wish for the sweet release of death?”_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I struggled writing Kayn this chapter. Let me know how I can improve if need be.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

**Note: Kayn hasn’t had Rhaast very long up till this point so his experience with him and wielding a scythe his size will be a bit lacking from how experienced he is in game with him.**

 

“No!” she exclaimed before lowering her voice in fear as he glared at her. “I...I mean no...I… I just...I don't want to die...please...help me.”

 

He gave her an incredulous look as if he couldn't believe what she had just said to him. Well...Xayah herself couldn't believe she was asking a man who had just slaughtered several people without batting an eye to help her, but...she would be damned if she didn't try to survive. He tilted his head and smirked. “You are such a daft creature,” he said in amusement as he reached out and seized her by the chin so she would look up at him. “I speak to you in such a lowly manner and murder several people in front of you and yet you beg me to come to your aid? Foolish, but brave. I commend you, but...your efforts are fruitless. As I said before, you are of no value to me. Even if I managed to take you with me and helped you, it would be some time before you healed, and Master Zed doesn't like to wait on damaged goods...even if they are as appealing to look at as you are.” She shivered under his piercing gaze, unable to read how he felt from them. He let her chin go and stood up, “Now...I really must be on my way. I mustn't keep him waiting.” 

 

He turned away, but as he did a distant voice called for her, “Xayah!?”

 

The man paused, and Xayah stiffened as she recognized that voice. “Rakan…” she whispered in fear. 

 

If this man got his hands on Rakan things could go horribly wrong in so many different ways. He could take him for his feathers, or he could murder him right in front of her. Xayah didn't want either to happen and the blood in her veins turned to ice as the man turned towards her again with a sickening grin. “So you are the rebel leader Xayah, hm? I wonder who this companion of yours is...another vastayan perhaps?”

 

Her teeth gritted together and she hissed, “Leave him alone.”

 

The man didn't get to talk back to her as Rakan called her name again before bursting from the bushes that the men had come from. He seemed relieved to have found her, but stiffened when he realized what he had gotten himself into. She watched as he took in the sight of the bodies scattering the forest floor before he noticed the man with the blood splattered scythe. His eyes then drifted back to her and her bloodied feathers and side. His eyes took on a seriousness that she rarely saw in him. “Miella...what have you done to her?”

 

The man seemed to beam at the endearing word that Rakan used. “So you two are lovers then...what a catch I've made. The great Xayah, leader of the rebels, and her lover,” he sneered as he glanced at Rakan. “Perhaps I will have to take you with me now...Master Zed would  _ love _ to have a  _ pleasant  _ conversation with you.”

 

Xayah glared up at him as he towered over her, a dark gleam in his eyes. “Go to hell,” she spat at him.

 

“I don't think you're in any place to speak to me in such a way,” he said as Rakan balled up his fists.

 

“Leave her alone,” Rakan said taking a step forward and the man turned towards him.

 

“As for you...you're in no position to give orders to me, pest,” said the man as he removed the scythe from his shoulder and let it rest at his side. “If anything you’re just in my way now.”

 

Rakan’s eyes narrowed as he looked from the scythe, to the man, to her. She could see him thinking before he spoke, “I believe it’s the other way around.”

 

The man seemed to tense slightly before Rakan made his move. In a blur of movement he dashed head on towards the raven haired man. Xayah’s eyes went wide and she called out to him as the broad head of the scythe was swung at him, ready to slash open his stomach, but Rakan was faster. He lept upwards and landed atop the large blade of the scythe and caught the raven haired man off guard as he swung around in a circle. As soon as he was turned towards Xayah’s direction, Rakan pushed off the scythe blade and made the man stagger slightly. 

 

He landed gracefully next to her and gently scooped her up into his arms as a light golden shield surrounded them for a moment along with a soft green glow. Xayah felt her wounds healing slightly and her pain easing up.He held her close to his chest as she turned her head to look at the raven haired man. He looked furious, eyes narrowed and burning with annoyance. He cast a glance at the scythe and looked even more irritated as a result. He looked back to her and Rakan and spoke, “You impudent vastayan...it looks as though you are not as simple to kill as I believed you to be. No matter...I always did enjoy a good challenge.”

 

“Rakan…” she said softly.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you,” he assured softly as he tightened his grip on her. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Always,” she replied, and he grinned.

 

“Then that’s all I need,” he replied as he held her close before running straight at the man. 

 

This time he swung at Rakan when he was within range, knowing he wouldn’t be able to pull the same trick twice. Rakan barely jumped out of the way as he weaved his way around the man. However, the scythe wielder was far from done as he gave chase after them, and Xayah glimpsed over Rakan’s shoulder to see something that made her blood run cold. As they ran faster through the dense forest, the raven haired man suddenly melted into shadows against the dense foliage. He seemed to gain speed as the dark shadow-like form of him ran along the leaves and trees, the ruby red eye of his gleaming in anticipation. Her eyes went wide as he leapt from the shadows and a piercing scream came from what took her a second to realize was herself as she called her partner’s name in fear.

  
  


**_“RAKAN!”_ **


	4. Chapter 4

Time seemed to slow as a splash of crimson crossed her vision, and her eyes met the other man’s. They were murderous, blazing with satisfaction and pleasure as he spilt Rakan’s blood. Xayah stared at him, fear, worry, panic and a mix of emotions flooding through her, but it didn’t matter as she suddenly felt the ground disappear before her. She tore her gaze away from him as she turned her head and gasped. 

 

During their attempt to flee the man, Rakan had taken a different route through the forest, and Xayah could now see exactly why he asked her earlier if she trusted him. Her eyes moved to Rakan’s face, he was gritting his teeth in pain as he held her close. It was obvious the stranger had wounded him badly just from how he was acting, and her eyes moved back up to the man on the edge of the sudden edge of the cliff. He was breathing heavily from the chase, scythe lowered to below his waist. He seemed exhausted suddenly, and she stared up into his eyes, seeing the indifference in them before she plunged into the freezing water below and everything went dark.

 

\---

 

Xayah’s eyes cracked open to the faded light of the dawn as she came to. It was still early enough in the morning to where the sky was a milky-gray color and the air was still relatively cold. She blinked a few times as she came to her senses and found herself on the stony bank of the river, and she could see the rough rapid filled waterfall that she and Rakan had plunged into was a little way away. Her heart jumped in her chest as she thought of Rakan, and her head shot up in a panic as she looked around. She spotted him a little ways away, sprawled across the rocks. She quickly scrambled to her feet, scrabbling across the wet rocks to his side as she ignored her own wounds to make sure he was alright. 

 

As soon as she was by his side, she could see the wound the man had caused. It was deep, a relatively large gash that spanned from his left shoulder to his lower back. It had stopped bleeding, but Xayah knew infection would spread fast if she didn’t so something. She stiffened suddenly as she heard movement in the brush near the riverbank and her head snapped around to look over her shoulder as her feathers ruffled up. However, she relaxed as a familiar face showed itself. It was the Vastya they had saved, the female she’d released from the cage. Her golden eyes were relieved as she spotted them, and she hurried to help them. “Thank goodness,” she said. “He told us all the search for you two if he didn’t return by sundown.”

 

“What is your name?” asked Xayah as the Vastaya came to her side.

 

“Ivara,” she replied as she looked Rakan over with a worried expression.

 

“Will he be okay?” asked Xayah, terrified of what may happen to him.

 

“Yes...I can help him, but he will be unable to fight for a while,” she answered. “What happened?”

 

“I…” The image of the man flashed in her head, and her feathers rose in response to her emotions. 

 

She nearly jumped out of her skin as Ivara touched her shoulder. “Nevermind, child. We need to focus on helping both of you.”

 

Xayah blinked and smiled slightly. “Thank you, Ivara…”

 

“Do not thank me, child. I should be thanking you. Now let’s get to work.”

 

\---

 

The warm sun fluttering through the relatively thick foliage of the trees was comforting against the raven haired man’s skin as he sat up against a tree. The large scythe that was still stained with blood sat at his side, the all-seeing eye glaring back at him as he looked down at it. A deep voice rumbled in his head,  _ “Why did you not just kill that bird girl when you had the chance, Kayn?” _

 

Kayn sighed and rubbed his eyes as he spoke, “I’ve already told you Rhaast, I don’t know.”

 

_ “What do you mean you don’t know!? She was dead no matter what and instead of just putting her down, you wasted time and now she has gotten away! And what will you tell that man, Zed? You let her go.” _

 

“Relax Rhaast, those two couldn’t have lived. They went over the side of a waterfall,” argued Kayn, but he really was nervous on the inside. What if they did live? He literally just let his mentor’s biggest enemy run free if they did, and he knew Zed would punish him for it.

 

Rhaast’s voice brought him to again,  _ “I can hear your doubt’s, Kayn. I can feel your nervousness...your fear. Why don’t you go look to be sure they’re done for? If they’re alive we can just kill them then.” _

 

Kayn’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the scythe. He hated to admit, but Rhaast had a point. “I hate when you’re right.”

 

Rhaast’s deep laughter filled his head.  _ “You will thank me later. I know how you feel when you spill blood, Kayn. I know the satisfaction it brings you.” _

 

Kayn shifted uncomfortably from his comments. The idea of how much Rhaast knew was daunting to him, but he knew he had no choice but to suck it up now that the two of them were stuck together. He rose to his feet, picking Rhaast up from the forest floor and frowning at the now dried blood on the scythe. He would have to clean him later, but for now he had more important matters to deal with. He had to finish off a certain Vastaya and capture the other to bring back to his master.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I changed the font for Rhaast to bolded for it to stand out better.**

  
  
  


The sound of sand crushing beneath his feet and water rolling against the damp ground were some of the only noises in the late morning. He looked around, eyes narrowed. “They seem to have not made it, Rhaasty Boy,” he said.

 

**“You’ve hardly looked, Kayn. You need to be more observant…”**

 

“Do not question my observance, Rhaast,” scowled Kayn.

 

**“Then why did you not notice the indented sand, or the bloody rocks right beneath your feet?”**

 

He looked down, pausing as he noticed the blood and a feather in the sand. “...Oh…” he said looking surprised.

 

Rhaast let out a noise of annoyance and rolled his eye.  **“Well? Get to it...you wouldn’t want to disappoint Zed, would you?”**

 

Kayn glared at Rhaast before crouching down.  He reached out, running his fingertips along the stained rocks and smiled slightly to himself as he picked up a deep indigo colored feather. It was soft as he held it between his fingers. The feather brought the image of the female vastaya to the forefront of his mind. Her luscious magenta hair, those burning golden eyes, and her pale skin. His grip tightened on the feather as he shook his head. 

 

What was he thinking? This was a  _ vastaya _ he was thinking of, and Xayah the Rebel of all of them. This was his master’s greatest enemy. Why was he thinking such things? He narrowed his eyes down at the feather as Rhaast’s voice resounded in his head,  **“Kayn…”**

 

“Quiet, Rhaast, I know,” he said as he rose to his feet with the feather still in his hand. He turned his head and looked to see the blood trail led to another before moving to the trees. “I have a prized fowl to catch…”

 

\---

 

Day had passed since the plummet off the side of the waterfall, and Xayah had been waiting patiently for her partner to recover. She was silent as she stared out at the forest. The other Vastaya had helped ensure Rakan would be okay before leaving to spread word of the resistance. Now, he was recovering, and Xayah was waiting patiently for him to wake. She had to admit, it had been lonely without him to annoy and pester her. She missed him deeply.

 

Her ears pricked up at noise behind her. She turned away from the wide opening in the front of the hideout to see Rakan in the doorway to their bedroom. He didn’t have his cloak on, standing completely shirtless. His chest and left shoulder were covered in bandages from the wound the man had inflicted on him. Relief coursed through her as she went to him. She looked him over carefully before reaching up and cupping his cheek. “Rakan…” she started, but he hushed her.

 

“It’s okay, _ miella _ . I am here now…” he said as he leant down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Xayah relaxed as he pulled her to him, carefully resting her head on his chest as he continued, “Are you alright?”

 

“Of course I am,” she replied. “Are you? How are you feeling? I was so worried…”

 

“I am fine as long as I know you are,” Rakan replied as Xayah pulled away from him.

 

“ _ Rakan _ ,” Xayah said in a tone as she shook her head. “Can you fight and move around?”

 

“Of course I can. Let me guess, we need to get a move on?”

 

“You know me too well...The Order will be coming for us. Especially since that man we ran into seems to have connections to them. We must get a move on.”

 

Rakan shook his head. “You never change, Xayah,” he sighed before smiling. “But I wouldn’t ever want you to.”

 

Xayah smiled. “And I wouldn’t want you to change either, Rakan,” she said. “I’m glad you’re safe...I love you, Rakan.”

 

“I love you too, Xayah.”


End file.
